


Pie Spirit

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-21
Updated: 2004-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is upset.  Remus lightens up his spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Titti was ticked off, so I offered to write a drabble for her. I racked my head for the silliest scenario, and this is what came to me. Thanks to Dragon Light for the beta.

Draco stormed into the room and threw down his brief case. He fell onto the sofa.

"What's the matter, love?" asked Remus, walking into the room. "Had a bad day?"

Draco moved himself into a sitting position and continued to stare icily in front of him. "I'll say. Bad day? More like a nightmare. Sod those high authority officials. Their stupidity completely incenses me. What I'd like to know is how any of them ever succeed in business!?"

Remus hid a smile and walked up to the back of the sofa. Bending over, he whispered into Draco's ears. "I know what would make you feel better?"

Draco shivered pleasantly, and his breath catching, he replied, "What would?"

Unexpectedly, Remus waved his wand and a vanilla crème pie came crashing into Draco's face.

"Hey!" Draco got up and glared in the direction of his lover.

Remus looked at the pie covered man and laughed.

"Oh yeah…?" Draco smirked evilly, flicked his wand, and another pie did the same to Remus. "Now we are even."

Sounding amused, Remus asked, "Feel a bit better now?"

"Yes. Now I need a shower. Join me, please?"

Remus put his arm around Draco's shoulder, and gently started to wipe his face. With some crème on his fingers, he licked it off. "Of course I will. That's one of my favourite activities."


End file.
